Le coeur a ses Raisons
by FireIceFairy
Summary: Après que le dragonoïd de Daphné fut détruit par Natsu, Gray devra faire face -avec l'aide de Juvia- à une nouvelle insoupçonnée et non moin important. ma première one shot GRAYxNATSU...Bonne lecture.


**Salut, alors voila voila c'est ma toute première One shot sur mon couple préféré de Fairy Tail GRAYxNATSU. Je l'ai trouve tout simplement trop mignon. Alors pour ma première j'ai misé sur le romantisme. Et une dernière petite chose je ne suis pas une grande fan d'orthographe et de la conjugaison (je pense que vous allez le voir très rapidement) de toute façon elles ne sont pas fan de moi non plus x) Bonne lecture ^^-**

* * *

O.S GrayXNatsu : _**Le coeur a ses raisons**_

P.O.V Natsu

"Gray connard comment t'as pu me faire ça salopard d'exhibitionniste!"

"Au départ c'était de ta faute tête à flamme!"

Cette scène ce passe à la fin de l'histoire de la "scientifique folle" qui voulait me capturer pour faire fonctionner son dragono-machin-chose... Elle s'appelait Daphné ou un truc dans ce genre. À vrai dire c'était le jour le plus sombre de ma vie. Non pas parce que j'ai faillit me faire tué par cette foutue machine, c'était pour une toute autre raison et cette raison : Gray FULLBUSTER.

J'ai vraiment cru qu'il nous avait trahi...qu'il m'avait trahi...

Après que le dragonoïd de la folle soit détruit, on s'est encore battu devant tous nos amis qui étaient amusé par notre baston habituelle, mais pour moi ce n'était pas une de nos bagarres habituelle. Je le frappais avec des coups de "soulagement". Je pensais que sa me soulageais que mon ami n'était pas un traître...c'est ce que je croyais à ce moment là, que c'était juste un "ami".

Le lendemain, à la guilde.

Je cherche de vue cette enfoiré de glaçon sur patte pour une bonne baston mais à la place je vois Juvia, son regard perdu dans l'horizon et laisse échapper un soupir. Bizarre elle qui d'habitude est toujours entrain d'imaginer mille et une façon d'avoir son "Gray-sama"... je décide donc de me joindre à elle.

- Salut Juvia! Bah alors qu'est-ce-qui ce passe? C'est à cause du sorbet ambulant c'est ça?!

- Bonjour Natsu-kun, à vrai dire tu as raison, Juvia est triste à cause de Gray-sama. Hier Juvia a découverte un secret sur Gray-sama et...

- Sérieux dit le moi je cherchais justement un moyen de me venger de lui pour ce qu'il ma fait hier! Lui dit-je tout content de moi.

- Juvia est persuadé que lui-même ne se rend pas compte de ce qui se passe chez lui mais bon tant que Gray-sama est heureux Juvia l'est aussi. Me dit-elle une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

- Quoi? qu'est ce que tu raconte je ne comprend rien.

- Ce n'est pas grave et si on changeait de sujet, je peux te poser une question indiscrète?

Elle commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter mais bon...

- Vas-y.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Lucy-san?

- C'est mon amie et partenaire rien de plus. C'est vrai que je squatte chez elle tout le temps, même que je dors dans son lit le soir mais il n'y a rien d'autre entre nous qu'une grande amitié c'est tout. Pourquoi? ne me dit pas que tu as des vus sur moi?! Lui dit-je avec un sourire espiègle.

- NON baka! Enfin bref... et qu'en est il de Gray-sama?

Cette simple question - laquelle j'aurai répondu du tac au tac que c'est mon meilleur ennemi/ami - eut l'effet d'une bombe. Mon corps réagi bizarrement à cette question je sens mon visage chauffer progressivement - un comble pour un dragon slayer de feu - je n'arrive à aligner aucun mots, mon coeur fait des bonds de 16 mètres. Juvia a sûrement remarqué mon "dysfonctionnement" en me disant avec un sourire que je trouve un peu triste.

- OK ce n'est pas grave, Juvia doit parler à Gray-sama à plus tard.

- Okey à plus.

Je la voit s'éloigner et sortir de la guilde. Elle a sans doute dû oublier que j'ai l'ouïe super développé : en se levant elle a susurer un "je le savais". Je me demande à quoi elle pense. Je n'aime pas la voir si déprimer il fait que je cause au glaçon exhibitionniste je suis sûr que c'est de sa faute.

P.O.V Gray

Je sort enfin de chez moi. En chemin je repense aux événements d'hier. Cette tête à flamme de mes deux ce qu'il peut m'énerver. Heureusement qu'ils ont tous compris mes intentions, surtout Natsu je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit comme un traître et qu'il ne me parle plus. Ah Juvia, elle se dirige vers, moi je lui souris et là je la vois rougir... comme d'habitude.

- Salut Juvia.

- Bonjour Gray-sama, Juvia peux te parler 2 minutes?

Bizarre elle me sourit et pourtant...

- Oui bien sûr.

- D'abord tu peux remettre ta chemise! Me Dit-elle toute gêné.

Quoi mais que fais ma chemise dans ma main je me souvient pas l'avoir enlevé...enfin bref.

- Désoler._ Je remet ma chemise_. Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler?

- Etes-tu déjà tombé amoureux?

Cette simple question me fait rougir comme pas possible mais le plus étrange c'est qu'en une micro seconde je cru voir le visage d'une personne dans ma tête, un flash, mais je n'y prête aucune attention.

- Euh pourquoi cette question ?

- S'il te plaît répond à Juvia.

- N...on je ne crois pas.

- Donc tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe lorsqu'on est amoureux n'est ce pas?

- ...

- Laisse moi t'expliquer : Quand on est amoureux tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser à cette personne, tu as toujours envie de lui parler voir toucher, tu veux toujours la protéger même mettre ta propre vie en jeu et surtout tu ne peux imaginer ta vie sans cette personne.

Cette dernière phrase fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. Je reste stoïque et mes yeux sont grand ouvert en repensant à un événement bien précis d'hier. Juvia me regard et pose sa main sur la mienne comme pour me ramener à la conversation et reprend.

- Tu te souvient n'est-ce pas?

Je n'ose répondre toujours dans mon état de transe.

- Juste avant d'utiliser l'Unison Raid

- O...oui mais je...je ne...

- Gray-sama cette personne que tu veux protéger à tout prix et que tu ne veux perdre...

- Juvia où veux tu en venir?

- Gray-sama ferme tes yeux.

J'exécute sans aucune résistance.

- Et maintenant dit moi qui voit tu quand tu entend le mot "ai"

La encore je revois son visage, le flash de tout à l'heure sauf que ce n'est plus un flash, l'image est bien nette, son image, je le vois, son sourire qui me fais toujours sourire à mon tour, cette personne que je ne supporterai pas de voir loin de moi.

- N...Natsu

Après avoir soufflé son nom inconsciemment j'ouvre les yeux et bondit du Banc où nous étions.

- Quoi mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe pourquoi c'est l'allumette qui...qui...

Mes joux commence à picotter, je crois que je suis entrain de rougir. C'est pas possible, moi Gray FULLBUSTER, rougir pour un rien... Juvia a dû le remarquer elle me sourit et me dit

- Quant Juvia ferme les yeux ou entend le mot "ai" c'est le visage de Gray-sama qu'elle voit.

- Oui pour toi c'est normal tous le monde sais que tu m'ai...

Et là c'était l'évidence même qui était sorti de ma bouche et me gifle au visage. Je ne pus continuer ma phrase.

- Gray-sama a enfin compris à ce que je vois.

Je me rassis n'osant piper mot.

- Tu devrais aller le voir et en discuter c'est ton ami après tous.

Je soupire et souris légèrement, tout ce temps je me suis pas rendu compte de ça, je suis vraiment bête des fois...

- Tu as raison. Merci Juvia.

je lui donne un baiser sur la joue et me lève pour aller à la recherche de l'allumette qui squatte ma tête et mon coeur.

- De rien Gray.

Elle me sourit, elle n'a pas dit "Gray-sama". Elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle et moi nous ne pourrons qu'être que de simple amis. Je suis un peu triste pour elle mais son sourire se veut rassurant.

P.O.V Natsu

Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait le congelo en caleçon il devrait être la depuis longtemps... Je suis vraiment impatient de le voir, pourquoi? je ne sais pas j'ai juste envie de le voir c'est normal...non?

- Et ma baston alors? soupire ai-je

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Natsu ?

-Ah Mira...c'est rien c'est juste que Gray n'est pas encore arriver j'ai pas encore du ma baston de la journée avec lui.

- Il te manque tant que ça? Me dit-elle avec un sourire.

je soupire.

Soudain les portes de la guilde s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Mirajeane se tourne vers moi et me dit avec un sourire malicieux.

- Natsu regarde qui vient d'arriver.

je regarde vers l'entrée, il est enfin là, je rougie en le voyant -sûrement d'impatience pour ma baston- et souris bêtement. Il a dû courir il est essoufflé, il sonde la guilde de ses yeux comme si il était à la recherche de quelqu'un mais je m'en contre fiche je veux ma baston.

- Hey tête de glaçon prêt pour la bagarre! Lui dit-je en lui souriant.

Il me voit et je ne sais pas si c'est mon imagination mais je le voie rougir quelque seconde puis fonce droit sur moi, je me tiens près pour la baston mais au lieu de ça il me prend par le bras et me traine vers la sorti.

- Gray qu'est-ce qui ce passe et où on va?

- Tais toi l'allumette et suis moi.

On arrive chez lui, il me fait entré je me sens un peu bizarre d'être là seul avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?

- J'ai besoin de te parler d'un truc...

Je le vois encore rougir je ne savais pas qu'il avait ce petit côté mignon... mais bon là n'est pas la question.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Gray? t'es bizarre.

- Mais la ferme tête à flamme c'est important et difficile à dire.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves tête d'iceberg en plus t'es tout rouge.

- Désolé. _Dit-il dans un soupir_. J'ai parlé avec Juvia toute à l'heure et ...

- C'est vrai que ce matin elle avait l'air tristre... c'est de ta faute imbécile de glacière. Lui coup ai-je.

Je vois une veine se former au niveau de son front il est énervé, c'est amusant je vais le pousser à bout.

- T'es vraiment pas sympa comme mec, pourquoi tu ne lui parle pas elle est gentille tu sais tu pourrai...

- MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER OUI! laisse moi finir.

J'ai réussi il s'est énervé je rigole devant lui, il a l'air de reprendre ces esprits.

- On a parlé et je pense qu'elle ira mieux dans quelque jour mais là n'est pas...

- Alors vous êtes enfin ensemble?

Cette phrase sort de ma propre bouche mais me fait l'effet d'une gifle. mon coeur se serre dans ma poitrine. je n'ai qu'une envie partir loin mais pourquoi. Je me reprend et lui dit

- Je...je suis heureux pour vous. _Non enfaite je suis triste pourquoi bordel._

- MERDE! Natsu arrête de m'interrompre et écoute moi s'il te plaît.

-...0.0

-Enfaite elle m'a parlé d'un truc que je ne soupçonnais pas mais qui a son importance...Natsu il y a un truc entre toi et Lucy?

P.O.V Gray

Je voulais être sûr qu'il soit "libre" avant de me déclarer. J'appréhende sa réponse, j'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

- Pourquoi on me pose cette question aujourd'hui, elle t'a dit quelque chose Juvia ?

- Pardon?

- Oui ce matin elle m'a poser la même question, je lui ai répondu que c'était juste mon amie et partenaire et après elle m'a demander...

Il se bloque par la suite je le vois devenir rouge et détourner son regard pour éviter le mien. Bizarre.

- Demander...?

- Et toi.

Je rougi fortement

- Mais elle m'a pas laissé répondre j'ai eu un "dysfonctionnement" puis elle est partie.

Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle voulait que je lui parle, elle le savait. Je souris en imaginant la réaction de Natsu à la question de Juvia qui ne doit pas être différente de la réaction qu'il a en ce moment. Donc j'ai bien une chance.

- De plus elle est partie en disant un tout petit "je le savais".

- Natsu je peux te poser une autre question?

- Vas-y.

- Ferme tes yeux et écoute attentivement.

Il me regarde de ses yeux émeraude d'un air interrogateur puis s'exécute.

- Maintenant dit moi qui voit tu si je te parle d'une personne : Tu pense à cette personne à n'importe qu'elle heure de la journée, la seul personne qui te fait sourire rien qu'en la voyant, tu te sens seul quand cette personne n'est pas là et tu veux la protéger voir mettre ta vie en jeu pour elle et tu ne peux imaginer ta vie sans cette personne à tes côté.

Je vois une expression de surprise sur son visage, il a toujours les yeux fermé. Et j'achève en lui disant.

- Qui vois tu si je te dit le mot...

Je n'eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il se jette sur moi en m'embrassant. d'abord surpris par cette élan je fini par répondre à son baiser. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir ce baiser qui devient vite passionné. Par manque d'air on se sépare à contre coeur. Il me regard surpris et me dit ensuite :

- Gray...je...je suis désolé je sais pas ce qui ma pris quand j'ai fermé les yeux c'est toi que j'ai vue Gray et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux t'étais devant moi et...et...j'ai eu envie de...de...Ah désolé!

Je souris de par son expression et remet mes bras autour de son cou et colle son front au mien.

- Hey calme toi tête à flamme je sais pas si t'as remarqué mais je t'ai aussi embrassé. Oh désolé t'étais trop occupé à m'embrasser que tu ne l'a même pas remarquer. Dit-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Je le vois rougir, putain qu'il est trop mignon.

- Hey te moque pas congelo sur patte... tu sais je crois que je t'...

Je ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase -sachant très bien ce qu'il allait me dire- en m'accaparant de ces lèvres et l'embrasse. Lui aussi prend part en m'attirant vers lui par la taille. Mes bras toujours autour de son cou, je passe mes mains dans ces cheveux tout en les caressant. On s'arrête toujours par manque d'air et il me dit essoufflé :

- Tu sais...j'ai très faim. Avec ce sourire qui apparemment me fait perdre la tête.

J'y crois pas, avec cette instant magique plein d'émotion, tous ce qu'il trouve à dire c'est "j'ai faim" il se fou de moi! Mais bon...j'y peux rien c'est MA flammèche.

Je soupire et souris à son manque de...de...Ah je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Il est le seul qui peut me désarmer de cette façon.

- Je vais te préparer un truc à bouffé.

- Attend. _Me dit-il en me rattrapant par le poigné et m'attire vers lui._

Quand je vois apparaître un sourire prédateur sur son visage qui me fait frémir.

- Je ne parlais pas de ce genre de "faim"...

Il me prend par la taille et m'embrasse. Ce baiser est différent des deux précédent. Là je le sens me brûlé, me consumer de l'intérieur. Je sens une étrange chaleur monté en moi, je m'entend même gémir, puis moi aussi je prend part à cette échange endiablé, enfiévré. On se dirige vers ma chambre où l'on passera la nuit tous les deux en finissant exténué transpirant et lover l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin.

P.O.V Natsu

J'entend les piaillements des oiseaux. C'est le matin j'ouvre doucement les yeux à cause des rayons qui pénètre dans ma chambre...ma chambre?! c'est pas ma chambre! Je sens une odeur familière qui me donne un frisson agréable et me fait sourire. Ça y est je me souvient, je tourne la tête qui était posé juste à côté de celui...d'un ange, MON ange. C'est le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit en voyant son visage endormi. C'est la première fois que je le vois avec une expression aussi sereine. Je caresse tendrement son visage. Je le vois émerger de son sommeil, il ouvre petit à petit ces yeux. Ooooh il est trop mignon. Il me regard, je lui souris et me souris en retour, il me serre dans ces bras, j'enfouie mon nez dans son cou ah son odeur me détend et je lui dit.

- Salut mon ange glacé.

- Bonjour ma flammèche, bien dormi?

- Comme un bébé. _Là un bruit sourd provenant de mon estomac se fait entendre. _Hey caleçon-man là j'ai vraiment faim.

- Espèce de torche humaine affamé!

Un fou rire s'empart de nous pendant un moment et avant de sortir du lit :

- J'ai pas pu te le dire hier mais...je t'aime Gray FULLBUSTER alias congélo sur patte.

- Je t'aime aussi Natsu Dragneel alias tête à flamme.

son sourire m'enflamme et il m'embrasse passionnément et conclu en disant :

- Allez ma flammèche allons prendre le ptit déj...

* * *

**Voilà, il n'y a pas de lemon parce que je ne suis pas encore habitué à en écrire mais je compte bien le faire dans ma prochaine fiction...huhuhu. Laisser moi vos impressions et critiques ça l'aidera à savoir ce qui est à améliorer.**

**Merci et à la prochaine. ^^-**


End file.
